


Unbreakable

by Selenic



Series: Unbreakable [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's POV, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, sex and asthma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants all of Bucky, and Bucky wants all of Steve, but something is holding him back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the first of three ideas I got after writing [my first Steve/Bucky fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6475087). Hopefully the other two fics will follow soon, but this story is complete and readable on it's own.
> 
> I owe so many thanks to Brumeier for being my cheerleader in this, as well as my wonderful beta :) Talking with you about Steve and Bucky really inspired me to finish this fic, and will keep inspiring me to write more ^_^ And I have to thank my honorary beta milly_gal for her expert knowledge on asthma and for her willingness to share it with me, because she's just that awesome :) The third person who deserves thanks is sgamadison, who pointed me on the right path with certain parts of my research, and saved me a lot of time and effort :) You three ladies are amazing! Any remaining mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Crossposted [on my LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/108268.html)

 

Unbreakable

 

"Bucky, please, _please_..." Steve's hips rose off the bed as he pushed deeper into Bucky's mouth, squeezed tighter around the fingers inside him—fingers that now slid in and out with ease, slick with sweat and saliva and a healthy amount of petroleum jelly—and Bucky knew he wasn't begging for his release.

Steve was already so close, hot and thick against Bucky's tongue, but the hands holding Bucky's head were pulling upwards even as Steve's body arched into him, shuddering just on the edge of an orgasm before collapsing. Steve let go of Bucky as he slumped back into the mattress, hands falling limply to his sides. "Bucky, please..." It was barely a whisper, but a stubborn one.

Bucky groaned and buried his face in Steve's groin, breathing in the scent of soap mixing with the tang of sweat and Steve's arousal, gently biting and kissing, tasting the wet salt of summer heat and lust. They were both soaked with it, and so were the sheets and the hastily discarded lumps of clothes on the floor. Bucky's fingers were still doing their slow dance inside Steve, deliberately unhurried and trying to make Steve fall apart when his mouth couldn't. Steve moaned softly in complaint, but he let Bucky keep going.

Steve always asked, always pleaded, his growing impatience matching his body's increasing endurance for the pleasure Bucky gave him. Each time he did, Bucky's resistance crumbled a little more and gave way to desire, to not only give but to take, all of Steve. Didn't help that it was exactly what Steve wanted. And Bucky wanted Steve, wanted him so much it hurt. But he worried.

Even now, Bucky was constantly listening to how Steve was breathing, and searching for signs of any trouble, pain, or discomfort. The Chinese medicine tea Steve's mom had always sworn by seemed to be working well enough, keeping the coughing at bay and helping Steve breathe easier even when he got this excited.

Bucky knew better than anyone that Steve was tough as nails, and would argue with anyone who dared to claim differently. He also knew the limitations of Steve's body, and how hard he pushed them because he didn't want to be bound by them. Bucky admired him for it, loved him for it, but also feared for him, for the day when those limits would no longer stretch but break.

He risked a look up at Steve, and god he was beautiful. Half leaning against the pillows and the headboard he was the hottest, most stunning sight Bucky had ever seen. Steve's eyes were closed, pleasure written on the line of his brow, sweat beading on the pale skin of his slender body. His face was flushed, mouth open and drawing in air in faintly ragged but reassuringly steady breaths. Steve's lips were lush and red from Bucky kissing them and Steve biting them when he tried to keep his voice down. Bucky loved hearing that voice and the sounds only he could pull out of Steve, loved watching him come undone in his arms.

But it was Bucky who was unravelling when Steve's hands returned and began gently carding Bucky's sodden hair, when his body started languidly writhing in the rhythm of the slow circles Bucky drew inside him, unable to stay still.

"'—s not... fair," Steve muttered in protest between one sway of his hips and another. No, it wasn't, not by a long shot, for either of them. But Bucky would rather risk Steve getting angry at him later than push things too far now. He'd already teased Steve longer than he'd intended to, and the relative cool of the morning was turning into a dangerously hot, dank afternoon.

Bucky had to look away when the first sweet, wanton moan got past Steve's lips. Too much, it was all too good and too much but Bucky couldn't stop, the knot is his stomach twisting tighter even as his cock twitched against the sheets, adding a few milky drops to the sticky stain that had already formed there.

"Can't help it, you're just too delicious like this," Bucky murmured into the skin of Steve's inner thigh, teeth grazing, nipping gently, and tried not to fuck the damn bed. He'd nearly come more than once just thinking about how it would feel to replace his fingers with the greedy, frustrated thing between his legs. "You taste sweeter than anything."

"Liar," Steve huffed, while Bucky's tongue charted a course down the inside of Steve's thigh, then along his groin and up the shaft of the gorgeous thing that clearly had nothing against being devoured. Bucky took Steve in his mouth again, tasting salt and a bitter trickle of come as he swirled his tongue around the head. He heard a startled gasp, and felt how Steve tensed up once he realized what Bucky meant to do.

"Bucky, stop, don't make me—" Steve told him, grasping at Bucky's hair a little tighter at first, then with painful force until Bucky finally obeyed and stilled his hand and removed his mouth while cursing quietly. Steve shivered and relaxed, panting, releasing his grip but still holding on to Bucky's head, fingers brushing the wet strands soothingly as if in apology for what they'd done.

It should have been Bucky who asked for forgiveness.

Slowly and carefully Bucky pulled his fingers out, the last of his resolve broken by the soft whimper that Steve let out at the loss of them. What the hell had he been thinking? What the hell had he done?

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Stevie," Bucky said and attempted to get up, ashamed and angry at himself, but Steve wouldn't let him go. His hands gave another nudge, gentler now, inviting, but Bucky couldn't move.

"This is killing me," Bucky said hoarsely and honestly, without looking up. His expression probably betrayed his every feeling and thought. How much he loved Steve and wanted him, how the last thing he meant to do was hurt Steve, and just how scared he was that he somehow had or would. Or worse.

He could feel the fire of his need peter out, leaving behind just the muggy, sweaty heat and a silence that he didn't know how to fill. Bucky had always looked after Steve, done his best to keep Steve safe from everything and everyone, sometimes even Steve himself. But who would keep Steve safe from Bucky?

"Will you stop being stupid and come over here and kiss me?" Steve finally said, sighing a little tiredly and irately, but the hands cradling Bucky's head were still gentle, insistent, leaving Bucky with no choice but to obey.

Wiping his hand on the sweaty sheets Bucky crawled over Steve, propping up on his elbows so he wouldn't put any weight on him before cautiously claiming Steve's mouth. It welcomed him tenderly, kissing Bucky with nothing but love and warmth. Then Steve pushed him an inch away and just held his face, watching him with eyes that instead of angry were devastatingly affectionate.

"How many times do I have to tell you this?" Steve asked quietly. "I love you Bucky, and I want this, want you. I can take the exertion and the pain 'cause that's what I've done every single day of my life. But I can't take you treating me like I'll break from it." He sounded like that hurt him more than anything Bucky could ever do.

"But what if you do?" Bucky had to ask. All of his fears were coiling around his heart and throat, seizing him, choking him. "What if you don't just break but _die_ from it?" The sudden, raw anguish in his voice shocked them both. Bucky shouldn't need to explain this to Steve, shouldn't need to remind him of all the things that could go wrong no matter how careful they were, with the asthma alone, or Steve's heart, or... "I can't lose you, I can't—"

Steve cut him off with a deep, intense kiss, arms wrapping around Bucky's neck, legs hooking around his thighs and pulling him closer, down onto a body shaking with... laughter?

"This is not funny, Steve," Bucky said as he yanked his head back and rose away as much as he could within Steve's hold, worry turning into anger as Steve kept laughing. "Dammit, Steve, I'm serious!"

"I'm relieved," Steve said, the last chuckle shifting into a brief cough that didn't really make things any easier for Bucky to deal with or understand. He was already reaching for the tea on the nightstand, but then Steve calmed down and a wide smile split his face. "And here I thought I was the one worrying too much." Bucky still didn't get it. 

"Then why keep pushing for this?" Bucky asked, now more exasperated than angry. "And why didn't you say something?"

"Because I'm not used to being this selfish," Steve told him, still smiling, but looking a bit more serious. "I wanted you just for myself, all of it. I pushed because I couldn't risk losing you, and there were all these doubts in my head. What if he doesn't really want me? What if I don't turn him on like the girls? What if he doesn't want a future with someone like me?"

Steve paused, and it was the tiny, fearful crinkling of his brow that made the whole thing finally sink in with Bucky. All this time, Steve had seen Bucky's reservation and taken it for reluctance. "What if I lose him, for good?" The last question was quiet, the silence after it expectant. When Bucky didn't reply for a while, a flicker of fear appeared in Steve's eyes too.

"Not gonna happen," Bucky said hurriedly, and watched the fear disappear under a wave of happiness, and fuck if his heart wasn't melting like he was a dame in one of those romance flicks he used to take girls to. Only Steve could do that to him, first wreck him with worry and then make him fall in love even more. "You're stuck with me, happily ever after and all that crap." Then he lowered his voice to a rough whisper, brushing Steve's lips with his own as he spoke. "And believe me, those girls ain't got nothing on you."

Smiling against Bucky's mouth, Steve hummed with pleasure and gingerly began rocking his hips, sparking things up again. "Then will you trust me, trust that I know my limits well enough," he asked, playful fire returning to his eyes. "It's not like I haven't already been jerking off every day thinking about having you inside me, and it hasn't killed me yet." His tone was more than a little amused, and way too dirty to be joking. Bucky's body responded to it only too easily, his cock twitching between them, even as his heart was still beating nervously.

"You're sure?" Bucky asked, giving Steve one last chance to back down, hoping like hell that Steve wouldn't take it, or need it.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Steve replied, grinning now and grinding harder against Bucky, creating friction that was starting to feel like sweet torture. "You really think that if I'd have any doubts, I'd've let you fuck me with you fingers to begin with?" This time it was Steve who wasn't playing fair and he knew it. "Fuck me, Bucky, please," Steve whispered, not really pleading anymore but demanding, breath so hot on Bucky's lips that he thought he could melt from being touched by it.

"Alright," Bucky said quietly, and as soon as the word was out Steve's mouth was on Bucky's again, hot and greedy, the direness of his need spreading into Bucky until he burned with it, along with the ache in his heart and the anticipation building up in his groin. Steve squirmed impatiently beneath him, around him, showing with his body just how willing he was, and unless Bucky made a move soon he would just end up taking Steve where he lay. But he wanted to be slow, to be cautious, and to make sure Steve would enjoy all that was to come.

So Bucky shoved his arms under Steve's back and in one swift motion rose up to his knees, easily pulling the lighter man with him, and leaned back on his haunches while Steve's legs untangled and fell on either side of him.

"Slow down," Bucky murmured against eager lips that hardly let him speak, "or I won't last long enough do anything, and you'll run out of air." Steve reluctantly left Bucky's mouth alone, and stopped to just breathe for a while. Bucky could feel Steve's wildly racing pulse against his skin, on the hard hotness pressed between them.

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere," Bucky said softly. Steve just smiled, looking happy and shamelessly lustful, and nodded. Steve's hands cupped Bucky's face, fiery eyes watching him intently as Steve willed himself to calm down a bit with each measured inhale and exhale.

Bucky held him tight against his chest, high enough for only the tip of his once again aching cock to touch the still slick skin of Steve's ass. At least in this position he could let Steve do most of the moving. He didn't trust himself that far yet.

When Steve seemed ready, Bucky used one hand to guide his cock along the slippery crease until it found the tight ring of muscle and settled against it. Steve inhaled sharply, his body freezing up for a second—but then a tremor ran trough him, and slowly, Steve pushed down. Not much, with barely enough pressure to open him up, but it felt like Bucky really _would_ die because it was his heart that was suddenly beating like crazy. His muscles were screaming at him because he wouldn't allow them to move, and all of him was crying for more, deeper, now, _mine_.

"Lower," Steve commanded in rough voice, before leaning in to kiss Bucky, just as greedily as before. Bucky cautiously unwound the arm still wrapped around Steve, moving it to hold the back of his head instead, and let Steve slide down. Steve moaned into his mouth as the head of Bucky's cock started to go in, Bucky's reply was more of a guttural growl.

Free to move, Steve continued to take Bucky in, gradually, wincing occasionally and coming back up when it got too much, but pushing down again as soon as he could. Bucky sensed his urgency, but thankfully Steve didn't rush, because Bucky didn't have much restraint left in him to spare.

After a while Steve focused only on that movement, closing his eyes, mouth leaving Bucky's but remaining only a breath apart. All Bucky tried to focus on was Steve—the awe, pleasure, and wonder on his face, brought on by the new sensations in his body, and all the soft cries and quiet moans that escaped Steve's lips as he explored them—but Bucky couldn't ignore the tight warmth his cock was sinking into, or how good it felt.

Bucky bit his lip as the warm, precious body in his arms took all of him in, Steve's hands sliding to grasp Bucky's shoulders for support as he leaned back a bit to slide the rest of the way down, and gave a long, shaky sigh. Then Steve stilled, and opened his eyes, shining with so many emotions, and Bucky was done for.

_Steve, oh my god, Stevie, I can't, I'm sorry, I can't—_

For a second Bucky didn't even realize he wasn't talking, or that instead of words what came out of his mouth was something between a sob and a howl. Then Bucky's hands were already grabbing Steve by the waist, fingers digging into his flesh and coaxing him to move, begging him to, and fighting damn hard not to force him to. He didn't have to.

Steve started off slow, clearly enjoying both how he felt and how he made Bucky feel, but it didn't take long for his pace to quicken. Steve was burning in Bucky's arms, skin on fire, so hot and tight inside, and each move he made felt like the last that Bucky could take before coming. If it weren't for Steve's slightly erratic rhythm, he would have.

Bucky pulled Steve closer, trapping his cock between their bodies again, and reached a hand to touch where his body now joined with Steve's. It was incredible, and terrifying, to feel how he slid in and out of Steve, how wide Bucky opened him.

"S' good..." Steve muttered into the damp skin of Bucky's temple, arms sliding around his shoulders. "Bigger than fingers, weird, but so good, oh, _Bucky_..." The name came out as a fervent whisper, one that Bucky knew so well.

"I know, I will," Bucky promised, one hand rising from Steve's waist to support his back while Steve made room for the other to slip from its delicate position and snake between them, curling around Steve's shaft and head. Aided by sweat and the traces of lubricant on his fingers Bucky began to jerk him off, trying to follow Steve's increasingly unpredictable motions, but even his own control was failing. Bucky's hips were pushing him deeper inside Steve, and Steve pushed back to take him in even further, both driven purely by their instinct and their need until nothing else remained.

"Bucky, I'm gonna c—" Steve's warning was cut off by a long, broken cry and then Steve was coming, head thrown back, his body shaking but still trying to move, and taking Bucky over the edge with him. Bucky crushed Steve closer with his free hand, holding him and holding onto him as the waves of Steve's orgasm became his own, intense beyond measure after all the waiting and games. Through the haze of his fading pleasure Bucky felt Steve still pulse around him, then collapse against him in exhaustion. Bucky barely had any strength left in his own limbs, but he did his best to keep them from falling over.

"See, still alive and well," Steve eventually wheezed into Bucky's ear, coughing a few times, but Bucky could hear the grin in his voice nonetheless.

"You'll be the death of me," Bucky muttered into Steve's skin, gently biting his shoulder. Steve laughed, and it made Bucky happy enough to burst, shaking as relief released the tension his body had been under. He pulled his hand out from the sticky mess between them and wrapped Steve within his trembling arms.

"Thought it was supposed to be the other way around," Steve teased him, his own body starting to shiver despite the heat as their sweat began to cool on his skin.

"We should shower," Bucky suggested softly, his worry for Steve reappearing now that his lust had been sated. For the time being at least. Somehow Bucky suspected now that they'd had a taste of this their hunger for each other would last for a good while. Bucky would try to trust more in Steve and his strength, but he'd probably never be able to stop worrying about him. Then again, Steve would never stop being stubborn and let something like that stand in the way of what he wanted. Thank god for that, or sheer frustration might have killed them both.

"Shower, change the sheets, drink some water..." Steve sighed, but didn't make any effort to move. "Later," he whispered. "Now that I've got you inside me I don't wanna let go of you just yet." Bucky knew it was also because Steve was completely drained and no doubt more than a little dizzy, but he couldn't argue with Steve's reasoning—Bucky didn't want to let go either. So he closed his eyes and held on as tight as he dared to the weary yet unbreakable man in his arms.

 

~~~ End ~~~

 


End file.
